The present invention generally relates to a vehicle security system and more particularly, to a vehicle security system which allows a user to selectively and securely program an unlimited number of keys for securely operating one or more vehicles.
Vehicle security systems are generally used to deter and/or prevent the unauthorized use of a vehicle. One type of vehicle security system includes electronic circuitry which is housed and/or mounted upon an ignition key for the vehicle. The electronic circuitry typically includes a transponder that emits a signal corresponding to one or more unique identification and/or encrypted security codes. Particularly when the ignition switch is moved to the xe2x80x9cRUNxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRUN/STARTxe2x80x9d position, the transponder is energized and transmits the coded signal. A controller contained and/or mounted within the vehicle receives the signal and compares the unique identification and/or encrypted security codes to one or more stored values, and allows the vehicle to start only if the one or more unique identification and/or encrypted security codes match any one or more of the stored values.
One drawback associated with this type of vehicle security system is that, due to memory constraints within the control modules, only a finite number of keys (e.g., 8 or 16) are allowed to be programmed within each system. Thus, owners of these vehicles are limited to a small number of keys that can be made/used per vehicle (e.g., 8 or 16). This restriction is especially undesirable and troublesome in situations where multiple users or operators are to utilize the same vehicle or group of vehicles (e.g., police cars, rental cars, limousines, taxis, and other fleet or service vehicles).
There is therefore a need for a vehicle security system which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior systems and assemblies and which allows an unlimited number of keys to be used to securely operate a vehicle or group of vehicles.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system which overcomes at least some if not all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior assemblies and/or systems.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system which allows for an unlimited number of keys to securely operate a vehicle or group of vehicles.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system which utilizes a plurality of keys which each include a transponder holding a programmable security code and an identification code, which are selectively read by a controller that allows the vehicle to be operated only if the security code matches a programmable stored value.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a security system is provided for use in combination with a vehicle having a propulsion system which is selectively activated by use of a switch. The security system includes a key which is adapted to fit within the switch and to actuate the switch; an electronic assembly which is mounted upon the key and which selectively stores and transmits a first code and a second code; and a controller which is connected to the switch and to the propulsion system, the controller having a plurality of stored first values and a stored second value which is selectively programmable, the controller being effective to receive the first code and the second code, and being further selectively switchable between a first mode in which the controller is effective to activate the propulsion system only if the first code matches a unique one of the plurality of stored first values and the second code matches the stored second value, and a second mode in which the controller is effective to activate the propulsion system only if the second-code matches the second value.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.